Havana
by kasiaeliza
Summary: Chakotay's dating with holo-Kathryn. When she discovered it the troubles was starting.
1. Chapter 1: sweet secret

Title: Havana

Summary: Chakotay's dating with holo-Kathryn. When she discovered it the troubles was starting.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

I'm not good at English so I apologise every language mistake and please to inform me to correct it.

**Chapter 1 – Sweet secret**

Tired Chakotay returned from alfa shift on Friday afternoon. He took a quick shower, changed his uniform and wore white shirt and baggy pants. He was ready, so went away. His uniform stayed in his bedroom with his comm badge, but he needed some rest, so he didn't return after it.

He retraced his steps to holodeck 1 and iniciated his favourite program "Chakotay-Havana-One". This program was his sweet secret, something what sustain his hope through last time. The hope on romantic relationship. "Computer, privacy lock" – he ordered and went down the street. He was passing a few old Cuban houses and got to beatiful sandy beach with a breathtaking view of the ocean. There were some people who were sunbathing or swimming.

Chakotay went towards wooden platform with roof but without walls. On the edge of platform there were flowers and tables. When he reached to small stairs he noticed few first guests near the bar. He was looking around and searching very special person but neither on dancefloor nor at the tables didn't find.

Suddenly he felt small hands on his eyes and warm small body next to his back. His heart beat harder. "Do you search someone, sweetie?" - women's voice asked. He turned around and gave her wide smile with dimples. "Hello, dear." - he answered. In front of him stayed Kathryn Janeway in the flesh. Her hands landed on his chest and his hands on her waist.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret is discovered

Title: Havana

Summary: Chakotay's dating with holo-Kathryn. When she discovered it the troubles was starting.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

I'm not good at English so I apologise every language mistake and please to inform me to correct it.

**Chapter 2 – Secret is discovered**

Kathryn was sitting in her ready room and working on stack of padds. There's Friday evening and her alfa shift had finished few hours earlier. In each moment she was expecting a visit of her reliable first officer, who remind her that she was overworking. In that moment bell rang.

- "Come in" – she said but didn't take her eyes from the padd.

- "Captain, I'm bringing raport about privacy blockades in holodecks and quarters." - B'Elanna began to explain.

- "Oh, it's you Lieutenant." - capitan smiled. "I'll not expect you until the end of your shift. Ok, show me what you get there. "

B'Elanna handed her the padd.

– "We have to take off security of doors on the rest of shift to reset system. It has not passed maintenance since year. There were always more important repairs. But now we have peace and quiet so I thought I could do it tonight, when majority of crew will sleep."

- " I agree, let's start for now to finish it before alfa shift will come." - Janeway signed the padd. She pressed her comm badge – "Janeway to all. The system of security doors and holodecks is offline during beta and gamma shift. I hope that this occasion will not encourage anyone to play stupid jokes as the last time. In other case, mister Paris, please prepare your toothbrush to cleaning all plasma transmitters through next two months. Janeway out."

B'Elanna smiled on memory Tom's jokes.

- "If it all, you are dismissed, Lieutenant." - said captain also smiled.

- "Yes, sir" – answered B'Elanna and left. Kathryn started to wonder where is Chakotay and why he hasn't come yet.

- "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay"

- "Commander Chakotay is in his quarter."

- "More specifically?"

- "He is in his bedroom." Kathryn hesitated. They had common suppers two times a week and sometimes met in her ready room or messhall to drink – she coffee, he tea. But from time to time he went to sleep at once after his shift. - "_Maybe he is tired. He will finish annual summary of the crew for two days and this is a laborious task_. " - she thought. - "_Maybe I need some rest too? Hoverball is a good idea. The raports I can read tomorrow_." She cleaned her desk and left.

* * *

Chakotay took Kathryn and lowered his lips to hers, caught her in long, affectionate kiss. When they stopped he saw gleams in her blue eyes. -"_At the end I programmed her in that way_." - he thought bitterly. - "_Kathryn offers me only friendship, so I have some love and __endearment __with her holo._"

- "I love you, my Katie." - he said aloud. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and his hand returned to her cheek.

- "You have told me it every day since we return from Delta Quadrat." - she joked. - "Let's dance."

- "With pleasure." - he answered and led her to dancefloor.

Kathryn go to the holodeck 3, but unfortunatelly it was occupied till the rest of a gamma shift. The simillar situation was with holodeck 2. She sighed of resignation and went to holodeck 1. It was the oldest and the worst technologically holodeck. Some new programms did't work on it and only experienced programmers could operate it. In ths reason it didn't use usually. Kathryn was surprised when realised that this one was also occupied.

- "Computer, what program is working in holodeck 1?" - she asked.

- "Chakotay-Havana-One".

- "Oh no, I forbade any jokes half of hour ago, but Tom already broke into Chakotay's program." - angry capitan went into holodeck with death glare.

* * *

She was surrendered by sounds of city's nightlife. She went down the street towards a beach. During her trip, her anger to Tom went by slowly and her admire to her first officer rose. This program was very precise, he had caried about all details and had spent a lot of time. In newer holodecks there were all locations and periods. Programmer needed only download program and edit details and add charakters. Here everything needed be created from beginings.

When she came to beach realised that all social life concentrated in platform with dancefloor and bar where salsa came from.

- "_How long time I haven't danced_." - she thought with sorrow. She was looking for Tom from distance when she saw Chakotay on dancefloor.

- "He should be in his quarter." - she thought hesitantly. - "Computer, localize biosygnature commander Chakotay".

- "Commander Chakotay is in holodeck 1."

- "_So probably he forgot his comm badge in his quarter and doesn't know about conservation_." She is watching spellbound on his full of grace moves. He led his partner in huge proficiency and he has got excellent sense of rhythm. She stayed too far to see details but his posture told her that he was relaxed and happy.

When a song finished, Chakotay kissed partner's hand and hugged. Next song was more peaceful but what Kathryn saw seasoned her of chills. They were dancing much closer than moment before, his hands were traveling on her body. His lips was caressing her neck. It was very erotic, in that way only lovers dance. She felt poorly when finally they met in long, passionate kiss.

- "_Well, he is free man. I offer him only friendship, pushed him away so many times. It seems that he went futher_." - she thought through tears. -"_On the other hand he is so happy, so I should be happy too, for him_." She wasn't happy, she was very sad.

She would like to go away and gave them some privacy but she was also curious who the lucky girl was. In that distance she had recognized him in one second but darkness of night and discoteque's changing ligths impossibled identification the woman. Curiosity won.

She was walking to platform from the most flowered side, to wasn't be discovered, when song ended and couple sat dowan at the table.

* * *

Kathryn hid herself near their table. She looked behind pots and was cemented. Chakotay's partner was her holo-charakter! Using member of crew in holodeck was strictly prohibited. She belived that he had secured the doors but he couldn't know about B'Elanna's work on that night. She had created Michael, but it seemed that Chakotay didn't play with substitutes. - "_Well, __in a certain sense_". She felt relief that he was still faithful to her however they had only platonic relationship.

- "Do you want something to drink?" - Indian asked and went to toilet and bar side.

Kathryn started to think very fast. In real they had paramethers which never cross in Delta Quadrat. He thought that she is only holo-charakter and more than obvious locked doors. It could be the one chance to be with him without consequences. One chance on many years. He would never learn. Janeway is dreaming about him every single night since his angry warrior legend.

She decided in seconds. She removed holo-charakter, found replicator, ordered the same clothes her holo wore and quick changed. -"_I'm crazy. He find it. He will be angry on me. I'll destroy everything. No. I need relax and enjoy the moment_." She sat at the table and was waiting.

* * *

Five minutes later Chakotay came.

- "Pina colada for my lady." - he gave her drink with smile.

-"Thank you" – she anserwed still little tense.

-"Only thank you?" - he snorted. -"Maybe better "thank you honey" or "thank-kiss"?"

Kathryn relaxed fully under his good mood. - "Thank you honey and thank-kiss you will get on dancefloor." The way she was watching above a glass caused quicker heartbeat of him.

-"In that situation I can't see done next song." - he could flirt also.

They were drinking in silence few minutes. When first tones of next song sounded Chakotay rose and stood up and held out his hand in a gesture of inviting.

-"You will?" - they smiled to each other and he led her to the middle of dancefloor.

-"_It's good that it is a slow song. I'll remember steps_." - she thought with little panic. But he took her in his arms, she felt comfortable and sure. -"_I'm crazy. I'm in love_" – she thought when she broke her head from his chest, took her hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. After long moment they broke connection, put their foreheads and swayed to the rhythm of the song.

-"Hmm, I should go for drinks more often." - he joked. He turned her back to his chest, left hand took her waist and right caressed her breast.

-"Maybe you should dance with me more often?" - she answered. She held out her hand to back of caressing his neck.

-"Your wish is my command." His right hand went from breast to her hand. Suddenly he pushed her with slew but still hold her hand. After second slew he pulled her into returned to frontal position. They were dancing next hour, holding in their arms, made even the most complicated figures. For Kathryn it was the most happy hour in Delta Quadrat let her on intimacy with beloved man. For Chakotay it was next hour with his capitan without her barriers and protocols.


End file.
